


Drunken Bonding

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking, Emotions, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Short One Shot, Small time skips, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base Finn is unconcious and Poe and Rey have a drink and discuss their favourite ex-stormtrooper.(all the ships are very low key.  This is mostly them being emotional at each other)Leia just wishes these children would let her sleep.





	

“Hey.”

Rey looked up from the drink she was holding in her hands to see a rather handsome man, the one she’d seen before by Finn’s side in the med-bay.  BB-8 peered around from behind the man’s legs.

“You must be Poe. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She said holding out a hand.  He shook her hand and smiled.

“Yeah I’ve heard a lot about you too. Thanks for helping BB-8 and…” he trailed off, his eyes pained before sitting down next to her, “Mind if I join you?” he asked. She shook her head slightly giving a small bitter smile.

“Not at all.” She said taking a drinking, coughing a bit at the burn.

“Not used to alcohol?” He guessed as he signalled the barman for his own drink.

“Not something I had much call for while living for survival in the middle of a desert. I lived alone so had no one to watch my back if I got drunk, but after everything that I happened I felt I needed a drink.” She explained after a beat of silence. Poe gave a small laugh as he took his drink.

“Yeah well how about you and I look out for each other.  I feel the need to drink as well.” He admitted. Rey felt a pang of guilt, she had lost Han Solo and possibly Finn but she knew that many of the pilots who had attacked Starkiller Base hadn’t made it home.

“Shit, I forgot you lost quite a few friends today.” She said softly. Poe took a drink, looking straight ahead before ducking his head and playing with the glass.

“Yeah well, I did.  A few really good ones…but…it’s weird but maybe none of them matter as much as the one still sleeping in med-bay.” He told her quietly, sparing her a sideways glance, “I have a feeling you might understand that feeling.”

Rey looked at him for a long moment and then signalled for another drink.

“Maybe.” She admitted.

 

_Several Hours Later_

“You! The thin’ ‘bout you…” Rey waved an unsteady finger at Poe, pausing to collect her thoughts, “the thin’ ‘bout you ‘s you gave ‘im ‘is name!” she said triumphantly.

“But he went back to save you which is so sweeeeeeettttttt!” Poe dragged the last word out, his head on the bar.

“IT IS! BUT that’s ‘cause Finn is adorable!” Rey said grabbing Poe’s arm, it was vital he understood this.  His head shot up and he grabbed both of her hands in his nodding his head with a big grin on his face.

“HE IS ADORABLE! He’s so pretty and good and brave!” Poe said grinning wider as Rey nodded enthusiastically along with him.

“You!” Rey grabbed the shirt of a passing member of the Resistance, “Do you understand how adorable Finn is?” she demanded holding tightly to his sleeve, Poe grabbed his other sleeve as the person looked down at them in confusion.

“Do you? Cause you have to understand how sweet and pretty he is!” Poe demanded picking up from where Rey had left off.

“He is so pretty! He has the pretty eyes!” Rey continued.

“They are so big and earnest!” Poe pressed on.  The resistance member they were clinging to now looked terrified.

“I…I don’t know? Please let me go?” he said finally at the two intense drunks staring up at him. Shaking them off he fled.

“Alright I’m cutting you off.” The barman said after watching that display.

“How dare you!” Rey started standing up very wobbly but looking determined to climb over the bar.

“It’s okay! I got more drinks!” Poe said also standing up and tumbling sideways slightly before straightening and patting the young woman on her shoulder.

“Okay!” suddenly happy and falling into each other they tumbled out of the bar into the night.

_20 min later_

 

“I LOVE HIM MORE!” Poe yelled at Rey standing in the middle of the Resistance Camp and swaying on his feet

“NO WAY! I LOVE HIM MORE!” Rey yelled back stumbling back but staying on her feet thanks to a lot of wind-milling of arms.

“I gave him his name!” Poe said smugly as he tried to focus on Rey, “an’ my jacket.” He added as an afterthought.

“I fought an angry psychopath for him!” Rey countered. Poe’s lower lip started to tremble and then he lurched forward and hugged Rey, sobbing as he clung to her.

“Now he’s all hurt and sleeping and it’s sad!” Poe wailed, Rey hugged him back also crying just as loudly.

“It’s so sad!” She wailed in turn.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?”

They turned to see the source of the shout to see General Leia Organa standing with her hands on her hips, irritation plain on her face.  Plain to anyone but the two drunks. Rey burst into a huge grin on seeing her and pushing away from Poe lurched a step towards the General.

“It’s Space Mom! I love Space Mom!” She said happily to Poe.  Poe gasped theatrically and clutched at Rey’s arm.

“Rey! You can’t call General Leia Organa Space Mom!” he stage-whispered.  Rey frowned at him.

“Why not? She’s the best Space Mom!”

Poe’s face took on a look of delighted wonder.

“She is! She is the best Space Mom! I LOVE YOU SPACE MOM!” This last he directed at Leia as he impulsively hugged her.

 Rey joined in the hug yelling “YAY! Space Mom!” as well.

Leia looked into the middle distance wondering why she had to deal with this.  Soon both young people were crying again. Leia sighed heavily.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Is Finn going to die Space Mom?” Rey asked looking at her, her lower lip trembling. Leia sighed, so this was what all the ruckus was about.

“No Finn is not going to die, he’ll be alright but he has to sleep for a while to heal.” Leia explained. Neither pilot looked willing to let go of her or stop crying so she sighed again. “If I take you to him will you both go to sleep?” She asked.

“Do we get to sleep next to Finn?” Poe asked.

“…Sure, why not.”

“YAY!” Both drunks chorused mercifully letting her go so she could lead the way to the med-bay.

 

_The next morning_

Rey woke up and clutched her head, at first, she was confused both as to where she was and what that warmth against her back was when last night filtered through. She was on a mattress on the floor of the med-bay with Poe Dameron. She sat up quickly and winced, regretting that action immediately. She heard Poe stir next to her as he sat up a lot more slowly.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“Med-bay, I think we asked to stay with Finn.” Rey croaked out, wincing as her headache intensified.  There was a pause as memories came back to the ace pilot sat next to her.

“Did I really call General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance and my personal hero Space Mom?” Poe asked in a weak voice.

“Yes, you did. While hugging, me I might add” came a crisp voice.  General Leia was standing above them by Finn’s bed, looking decidedly unamused.

Both Rey and Poe winced while all the colour drained from Poe’s face.

“I’m very sorry about everything.” Poe told the General while closing his eyes.

“Oh you will be don’t worry. But…” her face softened, “it’s good you both care so much about this lad.” Leia told them, placing a gentle hand on Finn’s arm.

Rey and Poe shared a look and a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Rey answered finally.


End file.
